The Gallant Duke(CHALLENGE)
by ENDDRAGON369
Summary: This is an idea i had a while back. CHALLENGE
1. Chapter 1

The challenge is that when Issei was a child he along with 4 others (Vali, Kiba, Xenovia, and Asia) were sent to the digital world. Issei's partner would be a Veemon or a Guilomon and Vali's partner was a Dorumon that Digivolved into Reptiledramon then Grademon then Alphamon. For Kiba a Hagurumon that would digivolve into Clockmon then Knightmon then Leopardmon. For Asia Salamon. And for Xenovia Zubamon. Also during the end of their journey only Issei and Vali were able to reach Mega and even then it was only one time. The rest only reached the Ultimate level. And even then after their journey together they started to forget each other including their own Digimon(with Asia being the only to remember and even then it's more of a dream) as such they have to start all over with their digivolutions. And if you can please don't make him a pervert. Also maybe I'll do my own chapter for this challenge.

The above are only suggestions but I ask of you that if you choose Veemon to be Issei's partner then he has to Digivolve to Veedramon, then Aeroveedramon, then UlforceVeedramon, and maybe Future Mode. Also please keep him human.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei was excited about his new girlfriend. Girls kept away from him because they thought he was a pervert due to the fact that the only friends he had were the two biggest perverts at his school. They were good friends and good people, they just let their... urges, get the better of them. So when Yuuma had asked him to be her girlfriend he said yes. When Matsuda and Motohama had found out they called him a traitor and such, but were happy for him. Back to his and Yuuma's date. They had just ended what had been a perfect date when Yuuma asked him something. "Issei this was a wonderful date and I have something to ask you", she said looking embarrassed about what she was about to ask. "Sure what is it Yuuma", I said thinking maybe she was going to ask for a kiss. "Will you die for me", the moment she said that I thought I had heard her wrong. "I'm sorry can you repeat that Yuuma", the moment I said that her face was no longer cute and innocent but cruel and sadistic and she had changed to something that looked like S&M costume, but that wasn't the most shocking part, no the shocking part were the pair of black wings she had. "It was fun, this whole date thing it was like playing house with a child as thanks I'll make your death nice and fast", the second she said this she made a spear of light and threw it with the aim to kill me. The instinct to survive was greater than the fear and shock I felt at someone trying to kill me. I dodged but not fast enough as the spear had instead hit my leg, making me stuck to the ground, I screamed at the pain I felt. "Now look at what you've done, oh well as you pathetic humans say, second times the charm. If you want someone to blame, blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear. Now, know that the one who killed you was Raynare of the Grigori." The second she threw the second spear of light, my entire life flashed before my eyes. Memories hit me, from the bad times to the good times. One memory hit me harder than the rest, a once distant memory of another world. "Issei know that whenever your in trouble, know that I'll be there to help you, after all we're friends." The once distorted image said. But now that image was as clear as day. He knew the name of this image, how could he not remember the name of the one who was always there for him. And so with all his might he shouted the name. "GUILMON!" Inside a device Issei had with him at all times a creature opened its eyes. A second later, a flash of light lit up the entire park and a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes appeared. "ROCK BREAKER!" Shouted the being known as Guilmon and shattered the light spear. "What impossible!" Screamed the once former Yuuma. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ISSEI! I WON'T LET YOU! PYRO SPHERE!" A shot of fire emerged from the mouth of small dinosaur and hit one of Raynare's wings, burning it. "MY WING, MY BEAUTIFUL WING! DAMN IT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Raynare decided to retreat for the time being, knowing that if she didn't her wing may not recover. As she flew away Guilmon ran to Issei, "Issei!" Shouted Guilmon in concern for his partner. "Issei please be alright!" Issei then said, "Hey Guilmon did you get her." He said weakly. "I got her, so please be alright, PLEASE!" Guilmon said. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit" Issei said going unconscious. "Don't worry Issei I'll find help." Hearing his partners heart was still beating but it was slowing down and if he didn't hurry he would die. Guilmon then smelled around to check if anyone was around and smelled someone he then launched a small Pyro Sphere in the direction of the smell. Out appeared a blonde teen around Issei's age.

Kiba POV

Kiba didn't count on someone finding him. He was supposed to make sure the fallen angel didn't either destroy Issei's body or take it. Akeno couldn't do it due to her issues with fallen angels and Koneko didn't want to save a pervert. So that left him. He made a Sword and was prepared to attack when he saw the weirdest sight some small dinosaur thing. Before he could do anything, the dinosaur spoke. "Kiba it is you, I thought that was your smell. Quick you have to help him he's going to die!" Said the small dinosaur. 'How does it know my name', he thought. Shaking his head he told it, "I'm sorry I can't heal him, but don't worry I can have my master revive him" he told it. "No, no, no! Reviving mean he has to die! I don't want Issei to die and you wouldn't either, he's your friend don't you remember!" Before he could reply something caught his eye. It was that strange device he kept with him. He didn't know where he got it, only that it was somehow a key to his past, but the screen on it was always black why would it flash now. On Issei a similar one with a red design was also flashing. The next thing he knew he was sitting under a tree talking to something no someone. "This might be the last time we'll see each other Kiba-sama it was an honor fight with you." Immediately he started to cry and said, "I don't want you to leave _, I don't want to lose the only family I know." Kiba didn't know what has happening the only thing he knew for sure was that this was a memory, but the question is how. "Kiba your not alone anymore the bonds you made with them will always be there you just have to find them. You know who I'm taking about now don't you. Why don't you say their names for me." He started saying their names one by one but when he couldn't hear them, he could hear everything else but not their names, then came one name a name he knew, "and Issei, he was the one who made me trust people again." Kiba knew what his younger self was taking about, due to the fact that he was an orphan many people tricked him and he knew he couldn't trust anyone but himself that still didn't change the fact that he wanted a family. Before his thoughts could continue his younger self continued. "Yeah, you're right I'm not alone not anymore I just have to remember, thank you, Hagurumon." When he opened his eyes he was back in the park with Guilmon staring at him with pleading eyes. With a heavy heart he knew what he had to do.


End file.
